1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to low voltage electrical connectors (e.g., for use in landscape lighting).
2. Description of Related Art
In some instances, electricity (e.g., low voltage electricity, supplied by a transformer) may be communicated through an electrical cable that is disposed proximate to locations where it may be desirable to place an electrical device (e.g., such as a light fixture, for example, during installation of landscape lighting). Proximate to these locations, an electrical connector, such as a low voltage electrical connector, may be used to power the electrical device by tapping into electricity communicated through the electrical cable.
Low voltage electrical connectors typically work by piercing or cutting insulation around an electrical cable to place a secondary or fixture wire into electrical communication with the electrical cable. Proper electrical cable orientation relative to a low voltage electrical connector may be critical to ensure an effective electrical connection, particularly during piercing or cutting of the electrical cable. However, typical low voltage electrical connectors may be unable to adequately position an electrical cable for piercing or cutting, and/or to retain the electrical cable relative to the low voltage electrical connectors. Additionally, such typical low voltage electrical connectors may be used with, but not necessarily designed for, electrical cables of varying sizes and/or gauges, which may further complicate use of the low voltage electrical connectors. Existing low voltage electrical connectors may also require a user to exert excessive effort in order to effectively pierce or cut an electrical cable.